Shinobi's Weapon
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This was inspired by 'The Shinobi Hunter' and 'Soul Eater' in my 'New Whirlpool' universe.


Naruto was down, he was hurting, but he'd be damned if he would let some bastard traitor take the scroll from him. He had found a scroll in it with his name on it. Inside there were weapons that had been sealed into him. Except one; **Crescent Rose** , it was mere fingertips away from him. 'Got to reach her!' He thought, just when the traitor reached him, Naruto reached it and his hand wrapped around it. Blasting the traitor away, suddenly, Naruto was on his feet in mid-air, his outfit was ripped off.

The charcoal fabric started to form on to his torso into a T-shirt with a ¾ long sleeve, black cargo pants started to form then steel plates formed around his feet with black leather going up his shins. Then his arms spread out and a black vest formed around his torso as fingerless gloves formed on his hands, finally, a red, sleeveless, hooded coat formed on his torso. Then Crescent Rose flew right to him and Naruto caught it and spun it around himself and held it out in front of him.

He looked at himself, "What The Hell?" He said the traitor looked at him.

"I don't know what's going on but, it won't save you!" He said and made his attack. Naruto flew right to him as rose petals followed, drew back the sniper scythe and sliced down at him, cutting him in half.

"Better than to be a demon, than a hypocrite!" Naruto said, then the traitor screamed and blood sprayed out. Mizuki and Iruka had caught up with him. Naruto fell to his knees and was about to fall to his face. Just then a young girl caught him. She was dressed like him but for a female. The scythe was gone though, she held him to her. She had lightly tanned skin, black hair with red highlights and silver eyes.

"Just rest Naruto-Kun," she said.

"Uh, excuse me?" Said Iruka, "but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Crescent Rose." She said, "call me 'Ruby'."

"Well, 'Ruby'." Said Mizuki, "could you come with us to talk to the Hokage?" So they went to talk to him.

* * *

( _Hokage's office_ )

Naruto was still out, he was on the couch, his head on Ruby's lap. "Just who are you," asked Sarutobi. So Ruby explained what happened and who she was. "So, you knew his parents?"

"Yes, sir."

"How many of you are there?"

"Nine."

"All of you are loyal to the Uzumaki?"

"Yes, we are."

* * *

( _Naruto's Mindscape_ )

Naruto was looking around, he was in a building it looked like a school. " _Where am I?_ " He said, " _looks like some kind of school._ " He continued to look around, he came up on a large room and saw a group of eight women.

" _Well, a pleasure to meet you, Naruto._ " Said one of them, she was dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

" _Uh, who are you?_ " He asked she brushed her hair back.

" _I am_ _ **Myrtenaster**_ _,_ " she said. " _You shall call me Weiss._ "

" _It is an honor to meet you, Weiss._ " Then there was a woman with wavy black hair with a bow on top of her head, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eyeshadow flaring backward. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She is dressed in black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

" _And you are?_ "

" _ **Gambol Shroud**_ _,_ " she said. " _Call me Blake._ " Next was a woman dressed in a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Another noticeable feature is her breast size.

" _ **Ember Celica**_ _,_ " she said. " _Call me Yang cutie._ " She walked over to him and gently stroked his jawline and traced his whisker marks.

" _Um, nice to meet you, Yang._ " Said Naruto, next was a young woman with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

" _I'm_ _ **Magnhild**_ _A.K.A Nora._ " She said, she grabbed him in a glomp. "We are going to have so much BOOPING fun!" Naruto chuckled. Then there was a young woman with red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls.

Her top consists of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

Unlike the rest of her female teammates, she wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

" _I'm_ _ **Milo Akouo**_ _,_ " she said. " _Pyrrha._ " Naruto smiled gently at her. Next was a young woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down her back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of her hair. Her eyes match the streak in her hair, and her clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

She wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of her torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. She wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

" _ **Storm Flower**_ _, call me Rin._ " She said. Naruto nodded, next was a young woman, with brown, shoulder length hair with red highlights, brown eyes behind sunglasses, she has fair skin and was well built. ( _think Nabiki Tendo_ ) She was dressed in a chocolate colored tank top, beige cargo pants, fingerless gloves, combat boots and a mocha colored barrette. She pulled her shades to the tip of her nose checking Naruto out.

" _Hey kid, name's_ _**Allure.**_ " She said, " _call me Coco._ "

" _Nice to meet you, Coco._ " Next was a girl, with long brown hair with bunny ears in it. Dressed in a pink and brown dress, she looked timid and adorable. Like, his friend, Hinata, before he helped her.

" _I'm… um…_ _ **Dream Maker.**_ " She said as she was poking her fingers together. " _Ccall mme Vvelvet._ " He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, her heart was going a mile a minute.

" _Sh, don't panic._ " He said, " _I'm only trying to help you._ " He gently kissed the top of her head and she started to feel better. Then he pulled off, " _okay. What's going on? Where are we?_ "

" _We are in your mind scape Naruto._ " Said Weiss, " _why does it look like Beacon? I don't know._ " The others noticed that too.

" _Yeah, why does it look like Beacon?_ " Said Nora, Rin just sighed.

" _Nora, no one here knows why._ " She said, just then the was a voice.

" _ **That's Because Your Family Built This School, Naruto.**_ " It said it was female and deep. Everyone was looking for the woman. " _ **You Won't Find Me Yet.**_ " She said amusedly, " _ **I'll Reveal Myself When There Is A Perfect Dozen.**_ " Then they heard no more.

" _Okay, that was forboden at all._ " Said Yang.

* * *

( _Next morning_ )

Naruto started to awaken, "ugh. My head," he said. Just then he was hugged tightly.

"Naruto!" Said, Ruby, as she grabbed him into a tight hug.

"G'morning Ruby," he said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just got through meeting everyone else." He started to look around, "where are we?"

"Hokage manor," said Sarutobi.

"Good morning 'Jiji."

"Good morning Naruto, I have approved of your test, you are now a genin." He said, handing him a headband. Ruby took the headband and tied it to his head.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Said Naruto.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _Well, here's the first chapter of a new story. This one was inspired by a story called; 'The Shinobi Hunter' by Reon-D-Anibis. He has my thanks and the anime/manga 'Soul Eater'. I know you guys are going to say, 'what the f*ck?' on that transformation sequence. Enjoy._

 **Naruto's Outfits**

 **Crimson Rose:** _Charcoal ¾ sleeve length T-shirt, black vest, black slacks, black, steel toe and soled boots, black fingerless gloves and a red, sleeveless hoodie with the word 'Hunter' in kanji on the back and a black rose merged with the Uzumaki swirl on the front left pec._


End file.
